scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Juan Carlos
: Don't Go Near the Fortress of Fear | actor= John Stephenson }} The Ghost of Juan Carlos was the disguise of Captain Eddy. He used the legend of a 16th century Spanish general as the basis for his act. Physical appearance Contrary to his name, he is not ghost-like at all and looks like an ordinary, albeit middle-aged and portly, Caucasian male, with a gray mustache. His metal helmet conceals most of his head, leaving only his face visible. He wears a mostly dark yellow outfit and has a brown belt around his waist. Personality He was quite territorial and did not like the idea of people intruding in his fortress. He was also shown to be rather sadistic, laughing maniacally as he attempted to send Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo plummeting to their doom. History ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season three unmasked.]] When two young men decided to explore El Moro Fortress, the ghost of Juan Carlos appeared and scared them away. He then fired a cannon, which the gang heard shortly after arriving in Puerto Rico. After hearing the loud booming noises coming from the fortress and learning of a treasure robbery, the gang decided to investigate. Shaggy and Scooby discovered that one of the cannons was hot and likely the source of the noise. However, they encountered the ghost immediately afterward, who demanded that they leave. After reuniting with the rest of the gang outside the fortress and learning that neither Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, nor Velma Dinkley found anything, Shaggy and Scooby decided to keep the ghost a secret, hoping to avoid any further investigation of the fortress. However, their lie proved futile since they learned about the ghost from Captain Eddy anyway. When the gang returned to the fortress to investigate, Shaggy and Scooby opted to stay outside, however they ended up stumbling upon a secret entrance by accident. They ran into the ghost shortly afterward, who chased them until they were hanging off a ledge. The ghost used a wooden stick like a crowbar and started pushing out the brick Shaggy and Scooby were hanging from in an attempt to make them fall, but Fred, Daphne, and Velma arrived in time to repel the ghost and save them. The gang decided to split up again. Shaggy and Scooby stayed at the fortress while the rest of the gang searched for clues elsewhere. The latter eventually discovered a secret tunnel that led to an area underneath the fortress where the stolen treasure was hidden. The ghost opened a trap door from above and attempted to crush them with debris. Shaggy and Scooby heard the noise and went downstairs to investigate, only to be sent running right back upstairs when they saw the ghost. However, while they were climbing the stairs, the ghost pulled a lever, causing the stairs to retract and form a ramp. Shaggy and Scooby slid down and fell through the trap door. With the gang reunited, they returned to the fortress and decided to set a trap for the ghost. The trap involved getting the ghost to trip over a rope, causing a parachute to drop on him. However, Shaggy and Scooby were scared off by what they thought was the ghost but was really the shadow of Inspector Armandez. He explained who he was and that the stolen treasure they found was only part of it and that the rest had already been smuggled out of the country. Just then, the ghost appeared and swung by on a rope. They chased the ghost around the fortress for a little while until he lured them into a dungeon and trapped them inside. Meanwhile, Scooby accidentally tripped over the rope trap, causing the parachute to fall on top of him and blind him. He collided with the ghost and they got into a struggle which ended with the ghost tied up. Shaggy freed the rest of the gang and the inspector from the dungeon. The inspector unmasked the ghost, revealing Captain Eddy as the culprit. He was using the cannons in El Moro Fortress to smuggle the stolen treasure onto his boat. He used the ghost disguise to scare curious people away from the fortress while he did this. Appearances * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 314. Don't Go Near the Fortress of Fear }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 monsters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 villains